Our Love Story
by xxxkiba4everxxx
Summary: After coming home from work early, Sasuke Uchiha finds his wife Sakura Haruno physically abusing there six year old son. Sasuke immediatly files for divorce and wins costody of their child. One day his son asks to go to the park,What will happens when Sasuke reunites with his high school Sweet heart...Hinata Hyuga? SASUHINA! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** **my fellow readers, im here with my SECOND fanfiction! Anyway I was so obsessed with making fanfics and reading reviews so much hey way don't I make another? Anyway I was trying to get some sleep last night and suddenly this idea came up in my mind and I was like "hey since I have no life and so much free time on my hands why don't I make a fanfics all over summer! **

**DISCLAIMER: this fanfiction is a nonprofit project. Naruto and Naruto shippuden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, T.V. Tokyo and viz media so please go support the official release.**

**Warning: Anti-Sakura, bad language and…. I don't know… but I warned ya!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Sasuke P.O.V –-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I had come home from work earlier usual because the meeting was cancelled. Maybe I can take this opportunity to spend some time with my six years old son, Eiichi he has been quite distant from me. doesn't come out of his room until dinner time and never says a word. Eiichi is very obedient when it comes to Sakura. I don't know why but something fishy is going on with my family. My wife is Sakura Haruno… I can't say she's been acting normal either, she's been scolding Eiichi for the smallest reasons.

As I unlocked the door to my house, I could hear Sakura yelling and the sound of spanks. What the hell was going on? As I walked in the living room I could only gape at the sight in front of me. The whole living room was a mess with beer bottles on the floor and Sakura was abusing Eiichi.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in disbelief as she stopped punching Eiichi "What are you doing home early?

"Don't try to change the subject!" I yelled "What are you doing with Eiichi?"

The answer was pretty obvious, she was abusing him! She said nothing just looked at the floor ashamed. I walked up to Eiichi and picked him. How could she do this?

"Sasuke-kun...I ca-"

"Don't even try to explain yourself!" I spat "it was pretty obvious what you were doing!"

"You don't underst-"she started

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND? CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY EIICHI WAS SUDDENLY SO DISTANT FROM ME? DO YOU THINK IM DUMB?"

I was furious at Sakura. All this time Eiichi was suffering and I didn't know! And it was all because of my wife. She made me sick just knowing she was my wife!

"I want a divorce."

"Wh-what?" she chocked.

"I said" I say through gritted teeth "I want a divorce!"

"NO! SAUSKE, DON'T DO THIS!" she cried "I'LL BE A BETTER MOTHER! I PROMISE!"

"I'm not dumb Sakura!" I retort

"SASUKE, PLEASE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" she cried now having tears running down her face.

"it's over Sakura" I sneered "When I come back, I want you and your stuff out of my house!"

I held my son close to me and walked outside of the house. There's no way letting Eiichi in the hands of Sakura.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 2 WEEKS LATER 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was three weeks since Sakura and I got divorced. I still can't believe what Eiichi went through. Gosh, I'm so stupid, I should have known. I am currently taking a break from work to spend father and son time with Eiichi. My mind drifts to the conversation I had with eiichi.

FLASHBACK

"_Eiichi, how long has she been beating you?" I asked_

"_Since I was four…"_

_I clenched my fists together._

"_Eiichi…"_

_He looked up to me. All I could see was an exact replica of me…only younger. Thank god he didn't take so much after Sakura. I kneeled down until I was at his level of height. I grabbed him by the shoulder and looked at him right in the eye._

"_I'm sorry" I whispered_

_He gripped me suit coat. I could feel tear soak my coat, by now I was hugging him._

"_I'm sorry" I repeated _

"_I forgive you tousan…"_

END OF FLASHBACK

I smile at the memory, I'm so lucky to have a son like Eiichi. I was in a deep thought about how tough these past few years were for my son until I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Eiichi looking a bit hesitant but confident.

"What is it son?" I asked

"Um…ne, tou-san will you take me to the park to play with my friend?" he asked.

"Who's your friend? Is it a girl?" I teased and smirked at him

"yes." He replied showing no sign of embarrassment.

I stopped smirking. Oh I forgot, kids this age are so innocent.

"So can we go?" he asked again

"sure." I smirked as I ruffled his hair.

When we got to the park I noticed there were only two people playing at the park. A fully grown woman with her six year old daughter. The woman had such familiar indigo hair…where have I seen it? When the little girl saw Eiichi, she smiled the most innocent smile ever and started to run towards us.

"Eiiche-nissan!" the girl called.

Nissan? I looked at Eiiche and he had a big goofy grin on his face. He started to run towards the girl too.

"Ayumu-chan!" he called back

Oh god the scene looked as if two couples were reuniting each other. I just stood there awkwardly until I made the sound of clearing of throat. They both let go of each other with looks of embarrassment on their face.

"Um..tou-san this my friend Hyuga Ayumu, Ayumu my tou-san." Eiiche introduced

"It's nice to finally get to meet you, Uciha-san!" she said brightly

"You too" I replied with a small smile on my face

"Mama, come and meet Uchiha-san and Eiiche-nissan!" Ayumu called to her mom.

I looked up to see a beautiful woman with long and silky indigo hair,pale hair and lavender eyes…wait! Lavender eyes? I couldn't believe it! It was Hinata Hyuga!

My high school sweet heart…Hinata Hyuga.

**Soooooooooo? How was that? Plz no flames! But constructive criticism is welcomed! Oh and don't forget to review and suggest what should happen next! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

***** READ PlEASE*****HELLLOOO ONCE AGAIN! ITS ME SHIFA, BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! YEAHHH! OH GOD WHERE DO I START? UM THE TITLE FOR THIS STORY SUCKS !SOOOOOO,DO YOU GUYS HAS ANY IDEAS? IF SOOO THEN GIVE ME IDEAS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! OH AND DO YOU GUYS STILL WANT IT IN SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW?**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHIN!**

All I could do was stare. Was this actually my girlfriend in High school? Sure Hinata was hot in high school, but right now she was gorgeous! When Hinata met my eyes, her warm smile immediately faded and her eyes widened.

"…Sasuke-kun?" she whispered

"Hinata?" I whispered back.

"Is it really you?" she asked

"Yes…"

I watched as a smile formed her lips, she walks closer to me, and so do I. when we were finally close together. We both grab a hold of each other in a tight hug. I don't know what came over our self's but I didn't care.

"I missed you so much…" she whispered.

Oh god, how I missed her sweet voice, how I missed her beautiful hair, but I missed Hinata herself. I really didn't want this moment to end.

"Mama?"

"Tou-san?"

We both suddenly realize that the two kids were witnessing our little moment. We quickly push away from each other.

"Ne, mama do you and Uchiha-san know each other?" the girl named Ayumu asked

"Yes...um we were good friends in high school."

"We were more than good friends" I teased. I watched as a light shade of pink sprinkled her cheeks. God I forgot how cute she looks when she's blushing.

"What?" the two kids asked in confusion.

"Uh...Nothing, shouldn't you guys be playing or something?" I stammered.

"Oh yeah! Come on Ayumu-chan!" Eiiche grabbed Ayumu's hand and ran off to the playground. I turn my face to see Hinata facing the ground.

"Hinata?" I called out for her

She looked up and faced me, she had tears running down her face.

"Ah! Hinata why are you crying?" I didn't understand why she was crying at all.

"I'm so happy…"

"Huh?"

"I'm so happy, because I missed you so much!" she cried. I step closer to here and once again embrace her in a hug.

"Hinata…" I start but I hesitate "… I missed you too."

**** with Eiiche and Ayumu****

"Eiiche-Nissan, you're so lucky to have a tou-san like Uchiha-san!" Ayumu stated "My dad won't even take me to the park!"

"Ne, Ayumu-chan, I don't know what your complaining about! I would give anything to have Uzamaki-san as my kaa-san!" Eiiche argued.

"Mm, mama is the best" Ayumu agreed "but my tou-san… he never comes to pick me from school…and….."

"And what?" Eiiche asked

Ayumu turned to Eiiche and looked at him staright in the eye. Ayumu eyes soften and they begin to water. Eiiche looked pained as Ayumu started to cry.

"I hate tou-san so much!" Ayumu cried "He doesn't love me! He doesn't love mama either!"

"Ayumu-chan,… Stop crying…Do you want to talk about it?" Eiiche offered

"yeah…" She sniffed " it's just that I saw tou-san, kissing some other woman"

"Ayumu-chan…." Eiiche whispered in shocked "Did you say anything to him?"

"I told him what I saw, but he says I was imagining things! But im not!"

"Have you told your kaa-san?"

"No…I don't want kaa-san to be sad."

Eiiche frowned "I think she's going to find out very soon..."

*** with Sasuke and Hinata ***

** Sasuke's P.O.V**

As me and Hinata sat down, so many questions were in my head that I was dying to know the answers for. Why did she leave high school, why did she leave konaha, why did she leave me.

"Sasuke-kun…" a voice caught my attention.

"hm?"

"I have so many questions I want to ask you…"

"Me too." Hinata smiled at my response.

"Why don't we take turns! You go first!"

"alright…why did you leave…"

"huh?"

Why did you leave high school?" I gave he a serious look.

"don't you remember, Sasuke?" Hinata frowned "Remember it was when we were doing our history midterm…"

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-__**FLASHBACK**__-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**no ones P.O.V**

_Hinata sat in her desk, with a small frown on her face. This was here least favorite class, because, it was the class she got bullied the most. Her boyfriend wasn't in this class, so that made things even worse_

"_Hyuga!" a voice yelled_

_Hinata looked up to see a girl with pink hair smirking at her. Sakura Haruno was jealous of Hinata because she always wanted to be with Sasuke since she first saw him. _

"_I'm going to say this once so you better listen!" Sakura sneered "Break up, with Sasuke-kun, or I will force you!"_

"_I-im not g-g-gonna break up w-with Sasuke-kun." Hinata stated_

"_I warned you.." Sakura smirked_

"_Ahem,class. Lets begin this test!" Iruka yelled_

_ 15 minutes later during the test_

_Iruka, was passing around the class to make sure no one was cheating, when he saw a note under Hinata's desk._

"_Hyuga-san, stand up"_

"_Eh?" Hinata was confused, but stood up from her desk anyway._

_Iruka reached from the bottom of her desk and pulled out a note, that had answers for the history Test. The whole class Gasped and started to mumur._

"_Whats the meaning of this?" Iruka demanded_

"_I-I-I wasn't Ch-ch-cheating!' Hinata deffend_

"_Theres no Excuses for this, Hyuga san." _

"_I Don't know a-a-anything about it!"_

"_prepare to drop out."_

_Hinatas eyes widen. So is what Sakura was talking about. It took all of Hinatas will power to not cry. When she was just about to walk out of the classroom, Hinata glanced at Sakura to see her smirking at her._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 __**END OF FLASHBACK**__-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

** Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Ever since that day, my father disowned me and I went to live with Neji-niisan, who lived in America." Hinata explained.

I clenched my fists. So this was all Sakura's fault.

"Ano…um I have a question for you now…."

"Go ahead." I allow her

"Why…did you break up with me?" I sighed at this.

"You went somewhere I didn't know, how was I supposed to keep in touch?" I said a little harshly.

"I thought you still love me, but you went with Sakura and got married"

"Well, you did the same too!" I retorted.

Hinata eyes watered. I felt guilty after saying that.

"I'm sorry Hinata… I was just angry…"

"No, I'm sorry…I left without saying anything."

I smiled at this. Hinata never blamed anyone.

"can I ask my question now?" I asked

"Uh?...sure…go ahead." She smiled

"Who are you married to?"

Hinata's smile quickly vanished "Its Naruto-kun…"

"What?" I asked, to make sure I heard properly.

"Naruto-kun… he came to America as an exchange student, I believe."

"oh yeah…"

"And the rest is just history…"

"I see…"

"Are you still married to Sakura?" she asked quickly changing the subject

"I divorced her two weeks ago" I replied bitterly.

"Eh?...why?"

"She abused Eiiche." I clenched my fists at the memory

"How long was she abusing him?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"two years…" I bowed my head, I couldn't face Hinata right now. " I was such a bad father, all this time I didn't notice why Eiiche was so distant from me."

"I never see bruises on his face though." Hinata stated

"Sakura avoided hitting him on the face… so she made Eiiche wear long sleeve shirts and baggy pants to hide the bruises on his arms and legs." I explained.

"That's horrible." Hinata whispered to herself "Poor Eiiche-kun"

"Mama!"

"Tou-san"

We both look up to see Eiiche and Ayumu running at us. That Ayumu girl looked a lot like Hinata. I didn't see one bit of Naruto on her. She came to Hinata and hugged her tight. Hinata just smiled and hugged back. I looked at Eiiche, and saw sadness and envy in his eyes. But when his eyes met mine, he smiled. That's my boy. I thought as I ruffled his hair.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

I watched as Sasuke ruffled Eiiche's affectionately. Ah, the bonds that son and father share. So cute! I glance at Ayumu and saw Envy and sadness in her eyes. I could tell why. Naruto, my husband hasn't been there for Ayumu, when she needed her. Speaking of Naruto, he's been acting so strange He comes late at nights and acts as if hes hiding something.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, it's been nice bumping into you but we need to go now."

"oh…" I could've sworn I saw jealousy in his eyes.

"You should come over sometimes, Naruto-kun would be happy to see you again."

"Hn."

"Bye Sasuke-kun! Bye Eiiche-kun!" I called

"Bye, Eiiche-niisan!" Ayumu called.

"Bye Ayumu-chan,Uzamaki-san!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 At Hinata's house -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'What a day!' I thought to myself as me and Ayumu came to our house. I open the door and heard weird sounds. It sounded as if two people were kissing. I shook that thought off my mind. No Naruto-kun would never do that to me. I was holding Ayumu's hand but I hadn't notice that I dragged her to the living room with me. I regretted that because what I just saw was shoking. Naruto Uzamaki was kissing Sasukes ex-wife, Sakura Haruno.

"N-n-naruto-kun?" I chocked out.

They both stopped kissing and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hintata…" Naruto whispered. Sakura just looked beyond annoyed.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed.

"Hinata, just liste-"

"NO! ITS PRETTY OBVIOUS WHAT YOU DID!" I retorted

"TOU-SAN, I HATE YOU!" Ayumu yelled, I saw tears streaming down her face, but I couldn't blame her, after all. I had tears down my face too. She pulled her hand away from me, went running off to her room.

"Hinata, baby just-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!"

"Listen hinata." My eyes wander to Sakura "You're not as pretty as me. I mean after all, it was a mistake for Naruto to marry you."

I pointed my finger at her "YOU! FIRST YOU TAKE SASUKE…AND NOW MY HUSBAND?"

"like I said, you're not as pretty as me." She sates calmly

I inhale a huge breath of air and then exhale. Okay. If Naruto cheated on me, so then be it.

"I want a divorce Naruto."

"Hinata…" Naruto gaped in shock. "let's tak about this, I'm reall-

"I mean it Naruto" I interrupt him "I want a divorce."

**Review please! C'mon! you know you want** **to! Sasuhina moments coming your way! Plz… im kinda lost on what I should do next…so suggest what should happen next! Onegaishimasu! Ta ta till next time! **

**-Shifa**


	3. Chapter 3

**So my summer is really boring! I have nothing to do what sucks is I don't get my computer turn often so that's why my updates are so slow! I also have writers block. A big thank you to Deidara's little sister for the awesome review and suggestion. Oh and no more P.O.V.**

**Btw if you read this story and don't review…FUCK YOU!...jk jk**

Recently single Hinata Hyuga was crying rather harshly on the couch, completely oblivious to the fact her six year old daughter was watching her sadness.

"Mama?" Ayumu called out. The voice of her daughter shocked Hinata. She turned to where she think she heard the sound from. Pale violet eyes met the exact same ones. Hinata felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

"Mama…please stops crying!" Ayumu pleaded with glazy eyes, tears ready to fall out any second. Hinata quickly wiped her own tears and forced a smile on her face. She quickly stood up and dragged herself towards Ayumu and embraced her tightly..

"Mama, still loves you Ayumu! Mama still has you!" she choked out.

'…Mama still loves you…' Ayumu thought. 'Mamas all I got'.

* * *

"Ayumu-chan!" A voice called out to her. She looked back to see a boy getting out of a black car. Waving at her, he ran towards her until he was really near. They

"Eiiche, you forgot your back pack." A manly voice intercepted their moment. Ayumu looked up to see a grown up version of Eiiche. The man locked eye's with the little girl and a small smile appeared on his masculine face

"Ah. Good morning…Ayumu right?" Sasuke greeted.

"Yeah... Good morning Uchiha-san." Ayumu greeted back.

"How's your mother?" Sasuke asked. Memories of her Otou-san with pink haired woman kissing each other while her Mother cried filled her head. She quickly shaked the bad thoughts and smiled.

"She's been…fine!"

"That's good…Tell her I said hi."

Before Sasuke left, he ruffled Eiiches hair affectionately. Ayumu watched the whole scene with jealousy and sadness.

"Have a good day." Sasuke said before he got in the car and left.

* * *

'I hate my life' Hinata thought to herself. She was in a coffee shop eating breakfast because she was physically and mentally unstable to cook breakfast.

"I guess we've made a habit of bumping into each other." A voice startled her. She looked up to see her high school sweet heart smirking at her.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Why else would someone be in a coffee shop in the morning? Duh I'm here for breakfast." He said as he sat down in table she was sitting in.

"Y-yeah…silly me" She said with a laugh.

"So, how's Naruto?" Sasuke asked? The mentioning of Naruto's name filled Hinata with Anger and sadness. She stood up which caught Sasuke by surprise.

"I Have to go know." Hinata said coldly before grabbing her hand bag and making her way towards exit.

She exited the shop and started walking,tears already falling from her pale eyes.

'Naruto-kun…' she thought. 'where did I go

She found a nearby bench and sat down.

Why was this happening to her?

Why does stuff like this happen to her?

She lost Sasuke…And now she lost Naruto.

Hinata cried her heart out. Not caring if people were staring at her.

"Hey." A voice startled her once again. She looked up to see Sasuke once again frowning at her. "Crying isn't going to make things better."

"All I can do is cry!" Hinata sobbed. "What can I do?"

"Well for starters." He grabbed her hand pulled her u so she could stand. "You can finish crying on my shoulder."

Hinata let her emotions out. She wrapped her arms around Sasukes neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Sasuke was shocked at first he didn't know what do, but after a few seconds he smirked and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his boudy. He could feel tears drop on his shoulder.

Sasuke was too busy to notice because he buried his face into her hair, smelling that gorgeous lavender aroma. 'I don't want this moment to end.' Sasuke thought.

"OH MY GOD! THERE P.D.A-ING!"

'I knew this moment wouldn't last.' Sasuke grimaced.

* * *

"That bastard cheated on you?" Hinata winced at the level of noise Sasuke was talking in. They were currently at Sasuke's house because Hinata was too embarrassed to face the public.

"Who?" he questioned. Hinata didn't say anything but just but took a huge breath of air.

"Hinata? Who was the person he kissed?"

"Sakuraa…Haruno." Sasuke's widen when he heard that his ex-wife made one of her closest friends suffer.

"Hinata…I'm sorry…" Sasuke voice trailed off. Hinata smiled slightly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said in an assuring manner. "Beside I was the one who asked for the divorced."

Sasuke didn't know what to feel at the moment. He was happy that Hinata was single, but he felt a bit angry towards Naruto and Sakura.

"…How's your daughter doing?" Sasuke asked. "I saw her at school today. She looked as if shes been crying."

"Ayumu has been suffering a lot…Naruto barley spent time with her when we were together. I wish I was a better mother for her."

"Hinata… Ayumu has you, Your probably the parent who would do anything for your child. Don't put your self down to Sakura's level."

Hinata smiled warmly at him. Sasuke Understood her more than any one.

"So where do you live?…No creepin or anything, just asking." Sasuke asked. Hinata just giggled and replied

"were currently living in a hotel. I'm looking for an apartment but I haven't found one yet."

"I see…" Sasuke whispered

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for everything but I must get going. " Hinata's gentle voicefilled his ears.

"Hinata, Wait!" Sasuke Grabbed Hinata's hand to prevent her from leaving.

"If you want." Sasuke started but paused for a moment. "You can live with me."

**Hell yeah I'm finished for today. Review bitches and give me some ideas for next chapter. Oh and if you have time read my other fanfic. 'Princess High'**


End file.
